Numb
by cooliochick5
Summary: Dick didn't know what Bruce expected from him, and the weight of it all was beginning to crush him


**_A/N: Saw this in a music video for Dick and Bruce, luved the song, thought I'd make a fic about it. The song is 'Numb' by Linkin' Park_**

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing._**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>I don't know what you're expecting of me  
><em>_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

Dick Grayson, or Robin, as most know him, had been working with Batman for almost a year. That could put a lot of stress on someone, especially when in was nearly impossible to ever match up to him. Everyone expected so much from Robin, even from Dick, but he simply couldn't give them what they wanted. Really, Dick didn't know what Bruce expected from him, and the weight of it all was beginning to crush him.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
><em>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<em>  
><em>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)<em>  
><em>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<em>  
><em>Become so tired so much more aware<em>  
><em>I'm becoming this all I want to do<em>  
><em>Is be more like me and be less like you<em>

It seemed like everything Robin did was a mistake. And Batman was always the one to point it out.

'You weren't aware of your surroundings, you let him get away, you didn't follow my lead'

Robin tried to let the comments slide but they only brought him down even further. One day, he just decided to ignore Bruce all together. He had grown tired of this game, and was now more aware that he was his own person, and there was nothing Batman, or Bruce could do about it. Dick had to stop trying to be like Bruce or Batman and focus more on being Dick Grayson, maybe even Robin.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_  
><em>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control<em>  
><em>Cause everything that you thought I would be<em>  
><em>Has fallen apart right in front of you<em>

Bruce had noticed his son's change in behavior and decide to take more control over the situation, but Dick wouldn't stand for it. He wasn't Bruce's puppet, he could mold him into whatever he wanted. He couldn't make him conceal or wear those stupid sunglasses, he couldn't make him take time away from his friends.

Dick threw his sunglasses across the room, making sure they broke when they hit the wall.

"You can call me Dick, now!" He demanded, leaving Batman to give him his best bat-glare ever.

"Do you realize what you've done, you put your security in jeopardy." Batman yelled at the Dick, who only smirked.

"Says you!" He scoffed.

Batman only stared at the boy, wondering what had happened to the little eight year old he had adopted five years ago. He was no longer standing in front of him. He was instead replaced with a rebellious teenager, his smile, replaced with a ever present scowl. What had happened.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
><em>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<em>  
><em>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)<em>  
><em>And every second I waste is more than I can take<em>  
><em>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<em>  
><em>Become so tired so much more aware<em>  
><em>I'm becoming this all I want to do<em>  
><em>Is be more like me and be less like you<em>  
><em>And I know I may end up failing too<em>  
><em>But I know you were just like me<em>  
><em>With someone disappointed in you<em>

Dick knew he had failed completely. This isn't what he wanted. His adoptive couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Bruce barely said anything when he saw Dick. But it wasn't Dick he was so disappointed in. He was disappointed with himself, he had smothered the boy so much, it only pushed him further away from him. It had been a few months since he last looked at Dick and saw the boy he used to know, it had been awhile since Batman and Robin worked together. Now a days, Bruce just stayed in his study, not knowing what else to do. It was getting harder to live in the same house. One night however, there was a knock at the study door.

"Come in." Bruce mumbled. The door slowly creaked open, thirteen-year-old Dick Grayson stood in the doorway.

"Bruce...Can we talk..."

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
><em>Become so tired so much more aware<em>  
><em>I'm becoming this all I want to do<em>  
><em>Is be more like me and be less like you<em>  
><em>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<em>

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_


End file.
